Talk:BriarClan/Archive 1
Hi, May i join as CloverSong- a Pure white she-cat with soft dark green eyes. RainDapple- a Small light blue she-cat with a black dappled pelt an gray eyes. RavenMoon- a Jet black She-cat with one white paw, an Dark blue eyes. ______________________ Hey Cotton may I join as Limesplash- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes Lemonsplash- A cliac she-cat with yellow eyes Wingfeather- A black she-cat with a wing on her back, Green eyes ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 22:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing Meadow! I'll add them in! Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 22:13, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Stormfoot - dark blue-grey tom with black stripes and stormy dark blue eyes. Wolfsoul - dark brown she-cat with black-and-white paws, a fluffy chest, and bright green eyes. Acaiberry - dark red she-cat with a white-tipped tail, darker, almost black, paws, a paler muzzle, and purple eyes. Foxshadow - reddish-brown she-cat with a white-and-black muzzle, black ears, paws, and tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. Stormfoot can be Tom's little rapist buddy. ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 23:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Your cats are added. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 23:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Joining. Can i join as Lilypaw - white and black cat with green eyes who would like to be the medicane cat apprentice Shyheart - black she cat with amber eyes Jayisanepicperson 17:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I would say yes but I don't know who's cats these are. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 17:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Oops! i forgot to add my siggie. ill add it right now! Jayisanepicperson 17:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Then yes I will add them in! Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 17:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Joining? Hey, wanted to do this real quick since Dead is mad, But when the second battle is over, can you add this cat in? Aubernpelt, shecat, ginger pelt with black tabby stripes, yellow eyes. Thanks!! Pedriotclaw 'One is already enough' 19:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Join? Flametalon - fiery red tom with pale blue eyes. Icewish ♥ 04:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Join? Sweetmeadow- black-and-white she-cat w/ large green eyes [[User: Rainsplash987 | It started with a whisper ]][[User Talk: Rainsplash987 | But that was when I kissed her... ]] 01:55, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Joining Can I join as... Loudclaw - Silver tabby tom with three black stripes running down his back. Black tailtip, emerald green eyes. Hello, I would like to join. Ello Hello, I would like to join. Black Stars - A she-cat with black fur with white speckles around her fur. She has gold eyes and a scar on her left eye. She has a tough personality, but she'll sometimes be sweet. Courage - A full black tom with blue eyes. He has 1 white paw on his right fore-leg ,and a little bit of white dots around his eye. He always did have a silent personality, but he has a vicious taste. Girlofice (talk) 02:38, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Monkey I'm sorry, I can't add your cats in. They need to have warriors names. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 19:02, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Fixed Oh.. Okay. That's an easy fix. C: Blackclaw - A she-cat with black fur with white speckles around her fur. She has gold eyes and a scar on her left eye. She has a tough personality, but she'll sometimes be sweet. Courageheart - A full black tom with blue eyes. He has 1 white paw on his right fore-leg ,and a little bit of white dots around his eye. He always did have a silent personality, but he has a vicious taste. Girlofice (talk) 01:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Monkey Join Request I'd like to join as Badgerfur- Black and white striped tabby tom with amber eyes. He is small and fast, and has a tear on his left ear. Joining? Hi:) can i join with: Irispaw: Small, pure white she-cat with amber eyes with pink flecks in them. Quiet and shy. MCA. Lilacpetal: Black she-cat with Silver patches. Hazel eyes with lilac corlored flecks in them. Patient,motherly and loyal. Thanks! When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 01:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Join May I join? Azurepaw - A tom whos pelt fades from white to black at his hanches and tail. bright, almost neon blue eyes. He's tom x tom. RhythmicXx (talk) 17:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Join? Grasspelt - Brownish tom with bright green eyes that match the grass. Cunning, a bit lazy, and enjoys border patrols. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 22:33, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Join Hey can I join BriarClan with an evil cat? Yewfern - Dark brown tabby she-cat with piercing Green eyes, evil, clever, and smart. Rockpaw - Light brown Tom with blue eyes, Yewfern's apprentice. Joining So, even though I already have some cats in this clan, Meadow said I should create more for the empire. Lilypetal - calico she-cat with green eyes. Bramblestrike - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 00:43, October 3, 2013 (UTC) May I join? Can I join as Leafwhisper, long and soft furred light brown she-cat with beautiful green eyes? Nice, shy, pretty --Chikorita39 (talk) 16:52, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hallo hallo Hiya, the name's Mango Dolphin! Wondering if I could join your ranks of BriarClan as... 'Oceanbreeze -' large, ''pure white, long furred she-cat with amber eyes and long claws'' ~Mango Dolphin 20:15, March 15, 2014 (UTC) New Join Request Hi! Can I join with: Hollysong- extremely beautiful black she-cat with silver dapples all over and icy blue eyes. Breezepool- Pretty silver she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes. --Hollystar1 (talk) 20:42, July 5, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 Of course! I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:51, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Petalpaw - black she-cat with gray flecks, and green eyes. Thank you, dearest Meadowlea. VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 20:41, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Of course! I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:15, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Could I please join as....? Could I please join as Slicekit - a tom, fierce, creepy, forceful, pretends to be nice and caring to his victims after they know he isn't to increse their torture, dark, muddy brown fur, with bright yellow eyes. Dicekit - a she-cat, quiet, truly loving, cruel to prey (including cats), has a taste for blood (because she is weird, she is not a vampire), slighlt insane, bright yellow fur with a white stomach, with bright blue eyes. I know I made their names Slice and Dice.... I just couldn't help myself because I thought it would be funny. If I REALLY DO NEED to though, I can change their names. Frozensky from which little snowflakes fall (talk) 14:03, July 16, 2014 (UTC) could I please join as halfpaw: personality: very polite, quick thinking, and always kind to ALL cats(can her warrior name be halfsol?). looks: half of her is white with blue eyes and half of her is black with amber eyes. (user jayfeather696) Hello! May I please join as: Goldenpaw: Looks: A golden fured she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and white wing marks on her back. Age: 8 moons Personality: She is very calm and helpful, she can be a bit clumsy sometimes but she means well and will try her best for her clan. RabbitPaw: Age: 7 moons Looks: a dusty brown Tom with fairly large and long cat ears and a short, stubby tail. His legs are a bit short but he can run very fast and hide easily. Personality: He is very shy and gets a bit scared at times. He tries his best to be brave and help his clan out but most of the time it fails. Hello! May I please join as: Goldenpaw: Looks: A golden fured she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and white wing marks on her back. Age: 8 moons Personality: She is very calm and helpful, she can be a bit clumsy sometimes but she means well and will try her best for her clan. RabbitPaw: Age: 7 moons Looks: a dusty brown Tom with fairly large and long cat ears and a short, stubby tail. His legs are a bit short but he can run very fast and hide easily. Personality: He is very shy and gets a bit scared at times. He tries his best to be brave and help his clan out but most of the time it fails. --NailsSlender (talk) 18:22, June 7, 2015 (UTC)